Gardevoir vs Ermac
' Pokken Tournament vs Mortal Kombat Remake V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 Pokken Tournament vs Mortal Kombat Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 G_vs_ER.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Ermac vs. Gardevoir.jpg|Venage Gardevoir vs Ermac '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Pokemon/Pokken Tournament vs Mortal Kombat! '''The fight between the two main users of psichic abilities of two fighting games. Interlude '''Boomstick: In the fighting games there are a great number of characters selectable, from characters in the style of scorpion or Ryu, to characters such as Dan Hibiki, but there is a class, the characters who use their own mind and are capable of doing crazy things with her, We talk about the characters with psychic powers.' Wiz: Gardevoir, The first pokewaifu. Blang: And Ermac, the warrior with thousands of souls. He's Wiz and I'm Blang. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Gardevoir Ermac Wiz: Edenia was once one of the realms most great and glorious of the nine realms of the Mortal Kombat universe. Blang: Until I get Shao Kahn and his army, destroying the once-glorious Kingdom, taking the Princess kitana as his daughter and killing thousands of innocent edenians. Wiz: The souls of thousands of edenians along with thousands of different dead, were merged into a single being that would be at the orders of the Emperor of outworld... Blang: And his name is... Ermac. Ermac: We are Many; You are but one. Wiz: Ermac is able to use magic given by Shao Kahn, also, to be the union of multiple souls, Ermac is able to use skills such as the telekinesis, this allows Ermac levitate, launch energy attacks, even lift and throw objects. Blang: Even feel like the union of multiple souls, what would be translated to be that it would be pure green smoke, Ermac will hit someone with their hands, showing to be a very skilled fighter melee, knowing many styles of combat, this possibly due to the fact that in his body the souls of many warriors, which also gives you many various knowledge. Wiz: This also avoids that it is affected by telepathic attacks, because no one there is only mind in the body of ermac, there are hundreds of minds in your body. Blang: Between attacks of Ermac can teleport to attack his opponent, he can use his telekinesis to lift the opponent then stamp it on the ground, creating an orb of energy that increases their damage depending how many times Ermac has used this attack. Wiz: In addition to using the soul energy to do other kinds of attacks. its fatality most iconic is its used in Ultimate MK3, where, using his telekinesis to drop the opponent to the ground several times until it explodes. Blang: Ermac showed be able to fight with Jax, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Kitana, and Kung lao at the same time, was responsible for tear out both arms to Jax, I defeated johnny cage, resist an telepathic attack of Takeda, also in his ending of MK 2011 , it became King of edenia. Wiz:However, to been defeated in multiple times, he was defeated by Liu Kang after defeating Johnny Cage, also was beaten by Stryker and Cyber sub-zero, he died during the armageddon, and it cannot be in the netherrealm without the soul gem. Ermac: We are many; you are one. Your abilities pale before us. Death Battle Result Who would you be rooting for? Gardevoir Ermac Who do you want to win? Pokewaifu Souls Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 12 Simbiothero Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year